A Different World
by Squideena
Summary: Based off a dream I had. BJ the Bat and her younger sister, Bre the Bat, have been born into poverty. In an unknown island in the middle of nowhere, they have to fight to survive- and they're okay with that. When Sonic is called to capture BJ, he wastes no time. Later on, they become allies. BJ wakes up one morning, only to find that they are not in the same place. What happened?
1. The Life Of Me

_My POV_

"STOP! THIEF!"

I smiled as the vendor yelled after me. I was already out of sight, hidden in a wagon of hay. I wish I could spread BOTH of my wings- if I had two. In the meanwhile, I only had one, and that could be troublesome for any other bat. But not this one. I hopped on the stone roofs of the tiny village, until landing on the ground, in front of the gate leading outside. I looked back at the chaos I had caused. _Me_. I smiled once more and walked out.

Hopping down the grassy green hill. Down to a stream hidden by trees, to a shelter that was made out of stone, wood, and cardboard. I shoved aside the boulder that blocked any entrance to the tiny house, revealing my sister, Bre, sleeping. She knew of my stealing, and understood it. She begged for me to steal some melons for her to sell at low prices, so we could have some money to buy jars and other things. I agreed to this, seeing that I couldn't steal those, because of scanners.

I walked over to her and shook her slightly.

"Bre. Wake up. I need help collecting water."

She awoke and nodded, yawning. I fixed her hair in a ponytail and gave her two jars. I took four jars and headed to the stream. We collected as much as the clay jars could carry, taking sips from them. The sun was rising now, and it was time for me and Bre to go see what we could 'find'. I fixed my hair in a ponytail, while Bre shook hers loose and wild. I stretched my wing and took a deep breath.

Another necklace landed in my pocket. I smirked and whistled, signaling to Bre that I was done for the day. She whistled back, and together we made our way to the gate, our cloaks flapping in the wind. All of a sudden, a shout echoed through the village.

"There they are! THE TWO THIEVES THAT TOOK MY WATCH!"

We ignored him, but my heart pounded. How could that one man notice his watch missing immediately- and how did he know who took it?! The police shouted.

"HEY, YOU TWO! STOP RIGHT THERE!"

We walked faster. When I felt one lay his hand on my shoulder, I punched him and grabbed Bre. We ran for a little, then Bre spread out her black and white wings. She attempted to fly, but a net curled around her wings. She fell. I glared at the cops and helped her up. They were getting dangerously close. I ran as fast as I could with extra weight on my back. When I reached the hill that I always jumped down, I tripped. The cops yelled out of joy.

I gasped for air and tried to lift Bre up, but fell again. My legs weren't strong anymore to keep going. That doesn't mean I stay down. I got back up, ignoring the pain. But a flash of green grabbed my sister. Scourge.

"Long time no see, Whisper."

'Whisper' was Scourge's nickname for me since I took some money from him without so much as a whisper of sound. I smiled in thanks as he picked me up as well. He already knew where we lived. He lost the cops and then strolled to our house. I hopped down, strong again. Scourge came inside and let Bre down on the bed of cloth. He brushed her hair out of her face and untangled her wings. I watched him closely.

"So, how long you've been in the area?"

"For about a day now."

I nodded, thinking. The moon was already out, yellow behind the clouds. I gave him some bread and meat and shoved him out the door.

"Thanks again, Scourge."

"Anytime, Silent Whisper."

The next day, Bre was out of the village, selling stolen melons. I was pick-pocketing and the like, my cloak pulled over my face. It reached late noon, and we were headed back home, when a hand placed on my shoulder. I stiffened at the gruff voice.

"Hello, youngster. I believe you stole something from this man yesterday."

I looked over my shoulder slightly and saw the head of police. I smiled and jumped out of his grasp, signaling Bre that I was done. Then I ran to the door, reaching my sister. I heard the cop yell after me.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY THIS TIME!"

I stopped at the gate. And whirled around.

"Yes I will, fatty! Just like yesterday!"

I heard him gasp. I turned around and caught up to my sister. We were at the hill when I got tackled. Bre gasped and kicked my attacker in the gut. Yet she was blocked, and thrown to the ground. I gasped and stretched out my wing, surprising the person on top of me. I got up and saw that my attacker was a blue hedgehog with green eyes. Beside him was a black hedgehog with red eyes and a scowl. I glared at them as Bre got up.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The black one spoke.

"Our mission is to capture the thief from yesterday. Our names do not matter."

I growled. I ran off, looking behind me. I saw that the blue hedgehog was gone, and the black one had his arms crossed. _Where was the blue one?!_ I looked at Bre, and saw she was on the ground, a blue blur surrounding her. I sped up and got knocked back by the blur. I growled and got up. The blur stopped, revealing the blue hedgehog. I gasped. How could someone be _so fast_? Out from nowhere, Scourge hopped in front of Bre, shades down.

I was about to run to Bre, when the black hedgehog blocked my path. In one swift movement, he grabbed my arm and pinned behind my back. I winced- this position hurt.

"What is your name?!"

He growled before answering.

"Shadow. Now keep still."


	2. Caught

_**SHADOW'S POV**_

This girl was really stubborn. Even after I made her wince, the bat kept struggling. She was really stupid if she thought she could get out of my grasp. She stretched out one of her wings. I noticed that that was the only wing she had. What had happened to the other one? She yelled at Faker to leave her sister alone. Her sister- that brat Scourge was blocking her. I became a little interested in his fight, letting my grasp falter just a bit.

 _ **MY POV**_

I took Shadow's distraction to my advantage and wriggled out of his grasp. I jumped away, towards the blue hedgehog. He was deep in battle with Scourge, while Bre was fumbling with a net in her wings. I started to run to her. Almost there, almost-

"Ah!"

I got tugged down by Shadow. He forced my hands behind my back and my head on the ground. I struggled, and this made him growl.

"Stop struggling and you won't get hurt."

I scoffed, but stopped. I saw that Bre had gotten free and started to fly. I followed her with my eyes, hoping she'd get away, away to the safety of the shelter. She didn't. The blue hedgehog grabbed her by her feet, yanking her down to earth. I screamed and lifted my head. Shadow shoved it back down. Bre tried her best to get out of reach, but she just got tied up. I felt my heart race, and I began to panic.

"HEY!"

I looked to the hedgehog who had yelled. Scourge had a bit of blood coming from the side of his mouth, and he was holding his arm, limping to my sister. My eyes darted from Scourge to his opponent. I struggled to break free from the black hedgehog's grip. He growled and pinned his weight against me. I struggled to breathe as Bre looked at me, crying out my name.

"BJ! HELP ME!"

That did it. That scream of sheer terror that erupted from the sibling I was supposed to protect snapped me out of weakness. In one surge of adrenaline, I shoved Shadow off of me and bolted to Scourge. I leaped over him and onto the blue male, shouting. I punched him in his face and swept his feet. Scourge held off Shadow as I got to my sister. She smiled and hugged me once she got free. I hugged her tightly, almost crying. Almost.

I felt someone watching me and whipped around. The blue hedgehog had gotten up and was walking to me.

"You're not bad, bat. What's your name?"

"What's yours?" I spat.

"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

I glared at Sonic as he charged at me, instantly pinning me down. I whistled and Bre jumped on his back, pushing him to the ground, tying him up. Scourge had been beaten, and Shadow was headed this way. I took off after him, instantly pinning his hands above his head, holding him to a tree. I tied him to the tree, and panted. Scourge wiped the blood from his mouth and nose, smiling. Bre crossed her arms and glared at our attackers.

"Why did you decide to work for the po-po?"

Sonic glanced at my sister and shrugged, smiling.

"I guess we don't like thieves, little girl. And when the police offered a reward, well, my friend over there wanted to try and catch you two. Seems like you're hard to catch."

I smirked while Bre was fuming. She _hates_ being called 'little girl'. I saw Scourge out of the corner of my eye comforting her without getting yelled at. I don't know where this thought came from, but it popped into my mind to tell our attackers our situation. I strutted over to Sonic. He seemed more understanding than Shadow. I squatted in front of him, a half-smile on my face.

"Listen, Sonic. How about I explain _why_ we steal?"

"Okay."

"We were born like this. Poor, homeless, no parents to run to. I had to provide from the age of four. _Four_ , Sonic. I learned a few tips and tricks from some people in the alleys. Soon, my sister was able to walk, and she started to learn what I had picked up. She was pretty quick at learning. Not so much of a little girl. Nobody had figured it was us until yesterday. And then those fat excuses for cops came running to you for help.

"Which, that plan didn't work. We somehow managed to tie the both of you up."

I heard Shadow scoff, and I glanced at him.

"I'm sorry, Shadow. Did I miss something?"

"Yes, actually. How did you meet Anti-Faker over there?"

I looked at Scourge who was hugging Bre.

"Who, Scourge? Ha. My sister found him near the stream, and once I came along, we just became tight."

Sonic cleared his throat. I raised a 'brow' at him.

"What?"

"You can stay with me. Learn to live life without stealing. Get a decent job. In return, you untie me and Shadow."

I contemplated this. It could be a trap. Yet Sonic's face seemed clear of suspicion. I shrugged and proceeded to untie him. Scourge shouted at me, and all I did was point to Shadow. Scourge sighed and got to untying. However, these ropes did't seem to unravel. Bre walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I got this."

She used her wing, razor-sharp as it was, and cut the ropes. She did the same with Shadow, and then flew back to me. I smiled, impressed. Then I pointed a gloved finger at Sonic.

"Now uphold your end of the bargain."

He held up his hands and walked past the village, past a field, and up a hill. At the top of the hill was a yellow house. And the lights were on- people were inside. My insides clenched at the thought of more people to go through. I had never been very fond of others. Bre seemed the same way, though not as cold as me. I let my cloak reveal my tattered dress that was made out of a potato sack, signaling Bre to do the same.

Once we reached the door, Bre hid behind me. Sonic knocked twice, and the door opened to reveal a pink female hedgehog. She smiled at Sonic- a smile that faltered when she saw me, Bre, and Scourge.

"Who are they, Sonic?"


	3. Meeting The Team

I glared at the pink hedgehog and crossed my arms. She cleared her throat and let us inside. I could see everyone in the living room stop what they were doing and look at me and Bre with confused looks on their faces. When Scourge walks in, smirking, they all glare at him. He puts an arm around me, and what's crossing through my head is: _What the heck is he doing_?

"Oh, so the bad boy brought his girl."

I snap my look at the person who spoke. A white bat. A _bat_. I scoff and shove his arm off me. Scourge smirks and held up his hands. The bat frowns a bit.

"Oh. Guess not. Tell us, Sonic- why did you bring a stranger and Scourge here?"

At this point Bre peeked from behind me. The bat widens her eyes and smiles.

"And her little sister came along? Adorable."

I glance at Sonic, mentally telling him to explain. He got the memo and clapped his hands together.

"Guys, these are the two thieves me and Shadow were supposed to capture. They tied us up instead, and after a bit of bargaining, they agreed to stay here."

Sonic turned to me.

"Never did catch your name, by the way."

"Silent Whisper. And my sister is June."

I could feel Bre tug on my cloak, probably asking why I used her code name. I ignored her and watched as the pink hedgehog smiled slightly, though it seemed like she regretted it. She stuck out her hand.

"My name's Amy Rose! Nice to... meet you, Whisper."

I stared at her hand. If she wanted me to shake it, she'd be severely disappointed. She coughed a litle and retracted her hand. I nodded. A yellow fox with two tails waved at me.

"Miles Prower. But you can call me Tails."

I nodded, remembering both his name and nickname. Tails peeked behind me from the distance between us.

"Nice to meet ya, June."

I felt Bre's grip on my cloak tighten and she hid herself fully before answering quietly.

"Nice to meet you, too."

A purple cat barely glanced at me and sighed.

"Name's Blaze."

Something about Blaze made me think we were gonna be the closest thing to friends. I smirked. A cream-colored rabbit and something blue floating next to her smiled and walked up to me.

"My name is Cream, and this is my chao, Cheese. Nice to meet you, Whisper."

She was probably the closest to Bre's age. So I treated her with warmness. I shook her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Cream and Cheese."

She smiled and skipped back to the couch. I regained my hardened composure when the white bat walked up to me, hands on her hips.

"So you say you're a master thief?"

"I like to think so."

She scoffed and walked past me. I felt the weight in my pocket from the watch lighten. She had tried to steal from me! She faced me, and I saw her wings twitch. She hid the watch in her wings.

"Prove it."

I smirked and walked right up to her. I made sure to stay in her face so she couldn't see my hand slide under her wing. I took the watch back. I finished 'inspecting' her face and put both hands behind my back. I slid the silver watch on and sighed.

"You tell me how I can prove it... Rouge."

Everybody gasped, except for Bre and Scourge, who was smirking and adjusting his shades. Rouge blushed, out of embarrassment.

"H-how do you know my name?!"

I held up my wrist, showing off the watch, and the card that had her name that she slipped in my pocket in replacement of the accessory. She gasped quietly and her black wings retracted a bit. She smiled.

"You're a better thief than I am! Nice to know!"

She flew to the door. And smirked.

"Too bad you won't be here for long."

And with that, she left. So, this place _was_ a trap. I knew it. Scourge frowned just a bit. I stared at everybody, holding Bre behind me. Sonic rushed up to me and I could swear, he had a sweatdrop roll down his forehead. He shook his hands.

"Don't mind Rouge- you can stay here as long as you want."

I fake smiled.

"Then can you please show us to our room?"

"Room? Don't you want one to yourself, one for June?"

I dropped the smile.

"Over my _dead body_ will my sister sleep _alone_ in this house," I growled.

Sonic's eyes widened, and he chuckled nervously.

"Okay, then. Go with Shadow. He'll show you the spare in the back."

I smiled again and glanced at Shadow. He scoffed and walked to the back. I followed him, then looked back. Scourge was going out.

"Scourge? Aren't you gonna-"

"Nah. I'm okay, Whisper. Besides, they don't like me here."

Amy crossed her arms and tilted her nose to the ceiling.

"That's right, we don't."

Scourge scoffed and went out the door. Everyone sighed. I shook my head, and ran after Shadow. He was standing at a door, arms crossed, eyes closed.

"This is your room. Good night."

He stalked off. I opened the door to find a small, tidy space. Bre crawled into bed, yawning. I locked the door and took off my cloak, letting it fall to the ground and stay there. I sat beside Bre and stroked her brown hair. She yawned again. I crawled into bed with her, protecting her even as she slept. I was about to doze off, when her voice reached my ears.

"Norma?"

I stiffened. Nobody called me by my original name. Bre only said it when she was frightened.

"Yes?"

"Why did you use my code name?"

"Because we are not in a trustworthy place. All of this could be a trap. While we sleep, they could take us to the police, and we wake up in a cell. I'm not letting that happen to you. So, I must call you June, just like you must call me Whisper. Okay?"

"Okay, SW."

I smiled and dozed off. I woke up to her soft snoring- I was a very light sleeper, and for a good reason. As soon as I made sure she was passed out, I walked to the window. Wooden planks were covering it up. I ripped them down and crawled out the small window. Once outside, I scaled the wall and got to the roof. I stared at the full moon, breathing in the night air. This is where I belong- outside. But Bre doesn't. She's the only reason I steal.

If I went and got a job, I wouldn't be able to look after her. I'd be too busy. A flash of green met my eye, and I smiled. Scourge flicked my ear.

"Why you up so late, girl?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"But I'm not a girl."

I chuckled and smacked his hand away. He sat beside me and stared at the sky with me.

 _ **SONIC'S POV**_

I heard voices on the roof. On the roof? Strange. I walked out side, and saw two shadows on the ground. I would recognize the bat ears and one wing anywhere. Whisper. And a shadow similar to mine sat beside her. I growled. Scourge. I sped up to the roof and saw the two talking. I frowned and overheard their conversation.

"I don't know, Scourge. I just feel like if I don't stay up, keep an eye on her, Sonic'll take her away to the cops. I can't let that happen."

"Nothing will happen to your sister. You have my word."

I chuckled. The pair jumped and looked at me. I crossed my arms and closed an eye.

"You can't trust him. He's a player- meaning he doesn't mean what he says."

Whisper glared at me. I felt tense, though I didn't know why. She spoke in a stone-hard voice.

"Oh, and I can trust _you_?"

Ouch.


	4. Panic Attack

_**MY POV**_

I woke up to a warm scent. It smelt like the baker's shop. I noticed I was back in bed, and my sister wasn't. I panicked and searched the room- in the closet, under the bed, behind the dresser. No Bre.

"JUNE?!"

I ran out the room, not bothering to put on my cloak. I knew it, I _knew_ it! They _took_ her while I was asleep! I saw Amy in the kitchen and ran at her. She was cooking, and didn't expect for me to attack her. I pinned her on the ground.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"WHO?!"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB! Where is my sister?!"

"I-I don't know?"

"LIAR!"

I let her go and ran into the living room. Cream and Cheese were watching something. Being that she was still considered a kid, I tried to keep my calm.

"Cream?" My voice broke.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where June is?"

"No, I haven't seen her. Although I think Sonic and Shadow took her to go collect some berries."

My heart raced. They did take her!

"Where, exactly?"

"I don't know."

"Thank you."

I ran past her and out the door. Blaze was outside, exercising. She took one look at me and pointed in a direction.

"They went that way. That's all I know."

"How-"

"I heard you yell at Amy."

I groaned, nodded a 'thank you', and took off. My legs were starting to burn, but I didn't care. I tried flapping my wing, giving me a boost. I spotted a dark figure behind a tree. Shadow. I ran up to him, making sure he didn't notice me. I punched him in the face and pinned him to the tree. He stared at me in disbelief.

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Who, your sister?"

"DUH! WHERE IS SHE?!"

"With Sonic. Obviously."

I let go of him and knee'd him where the sun don't shine. He groaned and fell to the ground. I held his chin up.

"Where. Is. SHE?!"

"Field. Down that way."

I let go of his chin and ran to the field. I saw Sonic there, picking berries. But no Bre. I growled, ran and jumped as high as I could. I raised a fist and brought it down, landing on Sonic. He held his nose and looked up at me.

"Whisper?! Jeez, woman! Why'd you punch me?!"

"WHY?! YOU TOOK MY SISTER, YOU IDIOT!"

I looked around for my sister, not seeing her anywhere. Shadow lied to me. He _lied_ to me, and I'll make him pay for it. I shook my head and got off Sonic. I put my foot on his chest, making him fall to the ground on his back.

"Where is she?!"

"I don't know! Shadow-"

"I didn't do squat."

Shadow stood behind me, arms crossed, fury in his eyes. I took my foot off Sonic's chest and stiffened. My heart was racing- I was having a Panic Attack. My wing stretched as far as it could go. And I knew I must have looked terrifying.

 _ **SONIC'S POV**_

Whisper looked scary from this angle. I could see her right pupil grow small, her raspberry-black hair crazy. The morning went from sunny to cloudy. I wiped the blood from my nose and stood up. It started to rain. And I saw Shadow get attacked. The brown bat leaped for him, catching him by surprise. Which was rare. He got knocked into the now-muddy earth. Whisper picked him back up and jumped, dragging him into the air.

She roundhouse kicked him in the chest, sending him flying back four feet. Shadow landed in the mud, knocked out. Once the bat landed, she snapped her gaze towards me. I stiffened- she looked terrifying. As if on cue, a bolt of lightning stuck behind her, making her nothing but a shadow with light brown wide eyes. When the bolt was gone, so was she. I looked around, scared she'd pop out of nowhere.

I walked back into a tree. I spun around, and sighed. When I turned back around, Whisper was dangling from the tree upside down. She jumped on my back, knocking me to the ground. She got off, and crossed her arms. Then she smiled, and I noticed her teeth had become sharper. I felt my heart pound. She kicked me in the face, but not hard enough to bruise. She hovered over me, straddling me. My breaths came shorter.

"I'm going to ask you one last time, Sonic the Hedgehog. Where. Is. My. Baby. Sister?"

"I-"

Whisper got knocked off me, by a large tree trunk. I looked in the direction it came from, and saw a silver hedgehog holding out his hand.

"Thanks, Silver."

"Who _is_ that psycho bat?"

"She-"

Whisper lunged at Silver, but he stepped to the side. He used his psychokinesis to levitate her in the air. She struggled to get back to the ground, to no avail.

"WHERE IS JUNE?!"

"June? Oh!"

Silver brought an unconscious June over in a levitating wagon.

"You mean this little bat with the torn ear?"

Whisper gasped and smiled slightly. But it was a warm smile, not the fake one she usually gives.

"June."

Then her body became limp as she passed out. I got up from the ground and walked over to the wagon. June looked okay, but...

"Where did you find her?"

"Tell you later. For right now, let's get them both back to the house."

* * *

I stared at Whisper's sleeping figure. Silver told me to chain her to the floor, since she might still attack us when she woke up. Her hair was no longer witch-y. I thought I saw something on her left eye when I first saw her, but couldn't make sure because her eye was covered by her hair. I brushed back her hair and saw the scar that ran across her cheek, eye, and forehead. I gasped at this flaw on her otherwise pretty face.

Her eyes fluttered open, and I also saw that her left eye was faint, like she was blind. I let go of her hair and stood up. She looked at me, confused, then looked at the bed. I mentally slapped myself- I forgot to put her sister on the bed. She looked around and tried to stand, but got yanked back down. She looked at the cuffs around her wrists and strained against them. I saw her eye water, but she blinked away the tears.

"JUNE?!"

* * *

 **Hey guys, Squideena here. I forgot to mention in the first chapter, but this story is from my Wattpad account. Here is the link:** story/46212300-a-different-world

 **Anyways, thanks for reading my crossover, and I will see you all next time!  
~Squideena**


End file.
